


Panic! At Christmas Time

by 2MusicLover2



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blink-182 Cover band, Christmas Time, rehearsal, this had to have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2
Summary: A really short story about Panic! in the early years during Christmas.





	Panic! At Christmas Time

Everyone was distracted. It wasn't just the normal distractions either. Brent was late, as usual, and he wasn't being remotely helpful towards writing a bass part, as usual, but he was also staring longingly towards the stairs, waiting to leave. Brendon was singing with that God-like voice he somehow only just discovered within the past few months, but he wasn't singing a single song that we wrote, only fucking _Christmas carols_. And, of course, Ryan wasn't doing anything to help either, because he was too busy laughing along to Brendon's little show and occasionally joining in to sing along for a few lines.

And I would love to say that I was the only one actually focused on writing music, but I wasn't. Instead, I was lounging on the floor of my grandmother's basement / our practice space, drinking hot chocolate and suggesting Christmassy songs for Brendon to sing.

He and Ryan has just finished their rendition of _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ with Brendon singing the girl's part, and I was about to suggest _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ when Brendon jumped on top of the little coffee table and started singing a different song entirely.

"It's Christmas Eve and I've only wrapped two fucking presents! Christmas Eve and I've only wrapped two fucking presents, and I hate, hate, hate your guts!"

"I hate, hate, hate your guts, and I'll never talk to you again!" Ryan joined in, also standing on the coffee table and singing at Brendon, although the grin on his face negated the words he sang.

Brendon dropped to his knees in front of Ryan, and I laughed as they both tried not to laugh. "Unless your dad will suck me off, I'll never talk to you again!"

Ryan pulled Brendon back up with one hand and used the other to cup his own dick through his pants. "Unless your mom will touch my cock, I'll never talk to you again!"

"Ejaculate into a sock!" Brendon sang, miming his own orgasm. "I'll never talk to you again!"

They both threw their arms around each other's shoulders to sing the last "I'll never talk to you again!" and then they jumped back down onto the floor in a giggling mess.

* * *

They sang the second verse during rehearsal on Labor Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song (Happy Holidays, You Bastard by blink-182) and I remembered that in the very beginning, Panic! was a blink-182 cover band, so I feel like some variation of this would have happened at some point.


End file.
